Typhoon
by revamped20
Summary: Summary is inside the the Chapter. There is a character not seen much in the show named Coral, she will play an important part in this story. So this will be a Harry x Coral story.
1. An Atlantean Born

Typhoon

Harry Potter/Young Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Young Justice

Summary: When a strange pulse is felt by Doctor Fate he wants answers. The Justice League finds the epicenter of the the pulse, and they find something they did not expect. What they expected to find was some kind of machine or the building in ruins, however that is not what they found. What they found upset many of them. What had the found was child was he a child being used in an experiment. What kind of experiment was it; and what is the poor kids name? Well your going to have to read to find out.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over some form of communication.

"{Hi}" someone is talking physically.

"(Hi)" someone is talking in another language.

Episode 1: An Atlantean Born

Unknown Location

July 20, 2011

"How are the things progressing doctor?" a man asked curiously.

"Fine sir we are preparing him for the procedure as we speak. We are lucky he has survived this long." the doctor said with a smirk.

"_What do you mean_?" a computerized voice asked.

"Where should I start years of malnutrition, abuse, and some of his bones partially healed correctly, had he not had his extraordinary healing factor he would have died." the scientist said angrily.

The group looked at each other in silence. "Has his DNA accepted the Atlantean DNA?" another man asked curiously.

"All the test have shown that his DNA will be accept. May I asked who donated their Atlantean DNA?" the doctor asked curiously.

"No you may not." the man said harshly.

Another doctor came into the room and told them it was time. The people watched as teenager no older than fourteen was wheeled into an operating room. The other doctors hooked up different things to him. When they were done everyone but two people left the room. The procedure going fine until the teen started thrashing around. A few doctors rushed in but by the time the started stabilizing him the monitors read that the teen was dead. The people in the room were upset about losing an asset until the teen let out a scream. A green and black mist came out if the teens head and started forming a figure.

"Who dare someone preform that kind of magic." the shrilly voice said angrily.

"What do you mean Kalrion what has you so angry?" one of the other men asked.

Kalrion did not answer because he ran into the room and grabbed something from around his neck. "How dare you attempt soul magic on yourself or a child. For your actions your soul belongs to me." Kalrion yelled angrily at the figure.

"I am Lord Voldemort the greatest dark wizard to ever live. Why would I be afraid of you?" Voldemort asked believing he was superior.

Kalrion does not listen as he began to lay a spell upon the pendent and activated it. "For the use of soul magic, I Kalrion a Lord of Chaos will remove your soul from the cycle of rebirth." Kalrion said as his eyes turned pure black. A funnel came out of the pendent and absorbed the figure. The funnel was still active which angered Kalrion even more.

=== BREAK ===

Hogwarts

A loud unearthly scream startled everyone in the school and caused everyone to come rushing to the location of the scream. When they reached the source they saw a figure fighting against something pulling it out the front doors.

"I am Lord Voldemort I will not be destroyed by anyone!" Voldemort shouted defiantly. It did not matter because the ghost of Hogwarts grouped together and removed it from the school.

"What is going on?" a man asked.

"Do not worry Headmaster Hogwarts has been cleansed of a taint that has infested our school." one of the ghost said proudly.

=== BREAK ===

12 Grimmauld Place

An unearthly scream woke up the only occupants of the house. The house elf rushed down to see his mistresses portrait yelling, "I do not care if you are Lord Voldemort you are not welcome in this house!"

"Why?" Voldemort demanded.

"You used soul magic which is a Taboo. I command you out of my house!" the portrait yelled angrily. My son was right to do what he did." the portrait said with pride.

The front door opened and the soul was quickly removed from the house. The house elf looked at the object that had caused the death of its master and smiled knowing that it's promise was completed.

=== BREAK ===

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

"Be gone vile magic we banish you from these premises never to return." a goblin in battle armor said with conviction. The goblin banged an old staff on the ground causing old ruins to activate removing the foul magic.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

"You have defiled my home leave!" a ghost ordered angrily.

"I am your family." the other figure said harshly.

"I do not care you broke a magical Taboo when you decide to use soul magic." the ghost said angrily.

"Are you saying you have never used dark magic?" the figure asked.

"Of course I have, but I would never use soul magic because it would bring the wrath of the Lords of Order and Chaos." the ghost said angrily.

"There is nothing you can do about me ghost." the figure said definitely.

"I command you to leave and never return!" the ghost shouted angrily at the figure. With that conviction the door to the hut flew open and the figure was ripped from where it had been standing.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

As four forms flowed into the pendent Kalrion's rage grew. When things had calmed the doctors went to check on the teen to see if he was ok. When he gave the word that the boy would be fine; the order was given to begin the mental programming.

"We won't have time." Kalrion said as he placed the pendent and a note on the teen.

"_What do you mean_?" the computerized voice asked.

"Doctor Fate would have felt the backlash that was created by the soul magic breaking. He will here soon along with the rest of the Justice League and the sidekicks." Kalrion said as he placed an object secretly in the boys.

"_Then we must erase all evidence of our presence_." the computerized voice said.

One of the men sighed and said, "Fine leave the technicians to clean up the computers and have the doctors move the subject."

"He is not stable enough to be moved yet." a doctor said as he read over a chart.

"Don't let him fall into the hands of the League." one of the men ordered as the group left.

It had been ten minutes when an explosion destroyed one of the walls leading to the operating room. The doctors ran out of the room forgetting their orders. Four figures walked into the room and looked at the teen.

"Another child being used by Cadmus." a female voice said with both anger and sadly as she looked at the boy.

"Wonder Woman step away." a man said hurriedly.

"What is it Fate?" Wonder Woman asked baking away.

Doctor Fate walked over to the boy and pulled an object out of his hands. As he read it his anger grew until it became visible. "What is Fate?" another man asked.

"Someone has dared to use soul magic. What is worse is that this person used a child as the container." Doctor Fate said angrily. A large crack appeared in the floor causing the other heroes to back away. It took Doctor Fate a few seconds to calm down but he did.

At that moment the teen woke up and started struggling to breath. One of the men had seen this before and said, "He needs water now?

"Here." a man said pulling out a gadget and rapping it around the boys next. The teen started breathing easily.

"Why do you have an aqua breather and where do you keep it Batman?" the man asked curiously.

Batman gave him a look that said don't ask.

"Where am I?" the teen asked.

"You are in Florida." Wonder Woman said kindly.

"How did I get to the states the last thing I remember was my uncle handing me over to some men in lab coats." the teen said in a sacred voice.

"Do you remember anything else like the men who took you?" Batman asked flatly.

After calming down a little the teen shook his head and said, "The next thing I know I am waking up here with you."

"What is your name?" Wonder Woman asked kindly.

"My name is Harry Potter ma'am." Harry said respectively.

"It is such a pleasure to meet a kind and respectful young boy. I am Wonder Woman and this is Aquaman, Doctor Fate, and Batman." Wonder Woman kindly said introducing the others.

Harry said hello to them respectful. Harry then felt something on his neck and started to panic.

"Do not remove the device." Aquaman said trying to calm Harry down. "You are only able to breath with that device for right now." Aquaman explained in a calming voice.

"Will I be able to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked with concern.

"I don't know it all depends if you can learn to breath both on land and in the sea." Aquaman said hoping he didn't dash the boy's hopes.

"I hope Hermione doesn't get to mad at me." Harry said with a shudder.

"Aquaman come here you need to see this." Batman said in a serious tone.

"Is he always this serious?" Harry asked Wonder Woman nervously. Wonder Woman sighed and nodded.

Aquaman looked and read what Batman wanted him to then said in a low voice, "We need to do a test to see if this is true."

"I will take a sample of his blood back to the watchtower to run a test. We should move him someplace safe for awhile." Batman said flatly.

Aquaman nodded and went back to Harry and explained to him that they were going to some blood for a test and then take him someplace safe. Harry nodded that he understood. When everything was done he was lead out of the room and out of the building where he saw some other kids around his age.

"Aqualad come here please." Aquaman ordered one of the kids who was looking around for any trouble.

A boy walked and said, "Yes my king."

"Kaldur I would like you to meet Harry he will be joining us at Mount Justice for his safety." Aquaman told the boy.

Aqualad looked at the boy and noticed the object around the boys neck. He then asked Aquaman a question, "Is he like us?"

"I believe so but Batman is doing a blood test to make sure." Aquaman said in a low tone to Aqualad.

Everyone left the building except for Doctor Fate. "I know you are still here witch boy." Doctor Fate said flatly as he looked at the pendent.

"I see you got my note Nabu. You know what the council has said about soul magic." Kalrion said calmly.

"I do witch boy." Doctor Fate said solemnly. "I need to make preparations to deal with this problem." Doctor Fate said in a flat tone.

"You need a younger host?" Kalrion asked.

"No, I need a host with the same type of magic as the wizard who cast the soul magic." Doctor Fate said with a far off look.

"Were can we find someone like that?" Kalrion asked curiously.

Doctor Fate thought about it then sighed saying, "The only place that may have the person I am looking might be in England." Doctor Fate then told Kalrion his plan as they left for their destination.

=== BREAK ===

Wizingots Camber, Ministry of Magic

Albus Dumbledore is and always will be a patient and kind man, but sometimes people just got under his skin. He was currently in an emergency meeting because of the disturbances that had accrued earlier that day. The other people were arguing about what was the cause and what they should do. All arguments stopped when a large flash of appeared in the Wizingots Chamber; the room fell silent as the light began to dim. When the light had died down three men had appeared in the room.

"Who are and how did you get in here." the minister demanded.

Dumbledore realized who these two where and walked toward a their location. "Doctor Fate what are doing here with a Kalrion?" Dumbledore asked nervously.

"We are here to inform you of the cause of the disturbance earlier this day." Doctor Fate said calmly.

"How would about the disturbance earlier today?" a blond man asked pompously.

Doctor Fate looked at the man and saw red. "Lucius Malfoy you were in position of an dark artifact made by illegal means. You will come forward and face punishment." Doctor Fate said angrily.

"I will do no such thing." Lucius said defiantly.

Doctor Fate looked at Kalrion who nodded. Doctor Fate grabbed the helmet and removed it from its current host. The dark blue and gold uniform that had been on the man disappeared and the man stumbled for a second before he regained his senses. "Hello Albus you are looking well." the man who had been the host of Nabu said with a smile.

"Zatara what are you doing as Doctor Fate I thought it was Kent Nelson who held the position?" Dumbledore asked in a curious tone.

"We talk about this later, but right know Nabu needs a host of who uses the same magic as Voldemort." Zatara said causing many people in the room to shutter.

The people in the room saw the third figure and were surprised. "You captured Sirius Black Aurors arrest him now." the minister ordered.

"No one move or else." Kalrion said angrily.

"And what are you going to do?" a man asked as he walked up. The people would not have to wait long as Kalrion snapped his fingers causing the man to disappear then reappear. The look on the man's face was one of pure horror. "It does not make any sense why would a grown man be into ponies (1)." the man said rocking back and forth in the fettle position.

"That was uncalled for and you know it witch boy." Zatara said with a small smirk.

The helm of Nabu lowered itself onto Sirius Black which caused a flash of light and Doctor Fate reappeared. There was an uproar about a criminal being chosen by a Lord of Order. "I would not have chosen Sirius Black if he was not innocent. Now Lucius Malfoy come here or face the consequences." Doctor Fate said in an authoritative tone.

"Lucius I would suggest you do as he said; Doctor Fate is a Lord of Order and Kalrion is a Lord of Chaos, you do not want to anger them." Dumbledore said warning Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy refused to move causing Kalrion to snap his fingers. Malfoy was instantly transported from his seat to standing in front of the two Lords. "Lucius Malfoy the artifact that you had in your possession was made with soul magic by Tom Riddle better known as Voldemort. While you did not participate in the making of said artifact, you are guilty of being in possession of it. Your punishment in will be decide by the council of magical gods." Doctor Fate said as he transported Lucius Malfoy away.

"You will bring Lucius Malfoy back this instance or else -" a toad like woman started to order when a flash if light reappeared.

Lucius looked terrified and handed Doctor Fate a piece of paper. Doctor Fate read the information then handed it to Kalrion who smirked and laughed. "Lucius Malfoy for your actions your life and the life of your families will be shortened by twelve years or you will walk this earth as that which you hate." Doctor Fate said out loud causing many to gasp.

"I choose the first option." Lucius said without a second thought. Chains wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Lucius Malfoy you have made a self-centered decision, but it is your decision." Doctor Fate said as the chains burned and seared ruins into Lucius's flesh. At that same moment ruins appeared on his wife and son as well.

When everything was done Doctor Fate, Zatara, and Kalrion left the ministry together but went their separate ways when they reached the street. Doctor Fate and Zatara transported themselves to Mount Justice where they would explain what they had done.

=== BREAK ===

Mount Justice

"_Doctor Fate 17. Zatara 10_." a computerized voice announced as they entered the hideout.

Everyone in the room looked at the two people with shock and surprise. One girl ran over to Zatara and hugged him tightly. "Dad you free of Doctor Fate?" the girl asked through fits of crying.

"I will only take the helm if Doctor Fate wishes." Zatara said hugging his daughter.

"How did you free yourself and who is the new Doctor Fate?" Batman asked flatly.

Zatara explained some of the events that had lead to him being separated from the helm and when he finished the story everyone looked at the new Doctor Fate with suspicion.

"As I have said I would not have chosen this man had he not been innocent. The man known as Albus Dumbledore will be looking into his trial. If we are done here I must rest and gather my energy." Doctor Fate said flatly.

"Why you are a Lord of Order don't you have like unlimited magic?" Kid Flash asked in disbelieving tone.

"As a Lord of Order Doctor Fate does have a lot of magical reserves, but he began healing the host when the helmet was placed on his head. And during that time he used several other high level spells as well. Doing both at the same time caused him to tire out a little." Zatara explained having gone through the same thing a couple times.

"What did you find out about the boy?" Doctor Fate asked curiously.

"It seems that whoever tampered with his DNA did it on the genetic level. This means that a lot of things about him are different." Batman explained as he pulled up a screen showing Harry's blood.

This caused the Atom's scientific curiosity to be peeked. "How is that possible when you change someone's DNA you change them completely?" Atom asked curiously.

Batman further went on to say, "I do not know but whoever was working on Harry had the knowledge and technology to do it. The only thing we need to decide is what to do with him."

"He will return with me to Atlantis so we can train him in our ways." Aquaman said with authority.

"I would have him learn Atlantean Sorcery." Doctor Fate instructed Aquaman.

"Why is that?" Aquaman asked curiously.

"I am not sure but it feels like his magical core has changed and his old magic no longer works for him." Doctor Fate said flatly.

Wonder Woman walked in with a snowy white owl on her shoulder. "This magnificent creature has been flying around outside or perched on one of the trees. It seems to be looking or waiting for someone." Wonder Woman said as she he gently strokes the birds feathers.

"Hedwig I was worried that my uncle killed you!" Harry shouted happily at the sight of the owl. Hedwig flew over to him and landed on his shoulder and started rubbing his cheek happily. "I missed you too girl, but I have to go away for a while. But I will be back for you." Harry said reassuring the owl.

"I will look after her if you would like." Wonder Girl offered kindly. Hedwig looked over the girl with calculating eye then flew over to her not before nipping Harry good bye.

As Harry left he looked at Hedwig and told her again that he would be back for her, she in return gave him a look that said you better.

=== BREAK ===

Royal Palace, Poseidonis, Atlantis

Aquaman and Harry had just exited the Zeta tube and walked into a chamber. When the door closed behind them the camber filled with water. "Now we can remove the thing around your neck, you do know how to swim?" Aquaman asked the Harry. Harry nodded nervously wondering what was about to happen. "Good you ready to meet your new teacher?" Aquaman asked with a smile.

The two swam out to see a woman talking with a boy and girl. "Remember even though you two are my top students you still need to practice the basics." the woman said.

"Yes my queen." both of them said together.

"Mera my loving wife I bring you a new student." Aquaman said happily as he put his arms around Mera.

"Why dear husband you always know what to bring me from the surface world." Mera said with a smile.

"Hello ma'am." Harry said respectfully.

"A new student who is also happens to be a gentleman. This is a nice surprise." Mera said joking and causing Harry to blush a little.

"I am Tula and this is Garth it's nice to meet you." Tula said kindly introducing herself and the boy.

"Haven't seen you around here before, where are you from?" Garth asked calmly.

"I am from England." Harry said nervously.

"If you are from the surface how come you are able to breath down here like us?" Garth asked curiously.

"We found him in a building where people were doing experiments on him." Aquaman said angrily.

"Tula would you and Garth please show Harry around so the city?" Mera kindly asked.

"Yes my queen." they both said together.

"Thank you for saving me sir." Harry said to Aquaman who smiled back as the kids left the palace.

"Do you think you can train him?" Aquaman asked Mera.

"Of course I can who do you think I am. Besides he is Atlantean and he has every right to learn from us." Mera said with confidence.

"I always love how strong willed you are." Aquaman said as he hugged the woman he loved with out a question a second thought. Aquaman saw a sad look on her face and asked, "What is wrong my love?"

"I don't know it's something about the boys eyes, they remind me of my sister Lily's eyes." Mera said sadly not knowing what happened to her sister.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

"I have finally removed the taints of the surface dweller from your sisters son." a man said as he swam into a room.

"Good leave me I must plan for what is coming next." the woman ordered. When the man left the woman swam to another room and looked at a cryo chamber holding a sleeping woman. "I will find a way to bring you back dear Lily then when find Mera and we will deal with the worthless surface dweller who betrayed you and my dear nephew." the woman said as her anger and rage rose.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. Fans of Fate's Children do not worry that story is not going anywhere. And as I ask please read and review.

(1) Yes I am talking about you bronies. Just having a little fun, so please don't throw a hissy fit.


	2. Lily's Rebirth

Typhoon

Harry Potter/Young Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Young Justice

Summary: When a strange pulse is felt by Doctor Fate he wants answers. The Justice League finds the epicenter of the the pulse, and they find something they did not expect. What they expected to find was some kind of machine or the building in ruins, however that is not what they found. What they found upset many of them. What had the found was child was he a child being used in an experiment. What kind of experiment was it; and what is the poor kids name? Well you're going to have to read to find out.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over some form of communication.

"{Hi}" someone is talking psychically.

"(Hi)" someone is talking in another language.

Episode 2: Lily's Rebirth

Watchtower  
>August 2, 2011<p>

Batman was looking over the results of the blood test on Harry Potter and the results were very interesting. It seemed that Harry's DNA had not changed as much as he had original thought. This meant that Harry must have already had Atlantean DNA with in him. He wanted to ask Harry if he knew anything about this. But he soon came to the conclusion that Harry would probably have no idea about he was talking about. So he filed the information away in a safe location, if he came across any new information or leads.

Conservatory of Sorcery, Poseidonis, Atlantis  
>July 20, 2012<p>

As Harry swam through the building many thought crossed his mind, however all those thoughts rushed away when heard shouting coming from the courtyard. What he saw angered him. "Thomas can you stop picking on the beginners?" Harry asked in a annoyed tone.

"Ugh you always know how to ruin things don't you Harry." Thomas said with disgust.

"I do when it involves out and your gang of purist gang up on kids." Harry said with a harsh tone.

"Let's go these fish-heads are not worth it." Thomas said as he started to swim away.

"Thomas apologize now Thomas." Harry demanded.

"And what are you going to do about. Harry you may have the training and knowledge, but you have none of our power. So no I don't think I will apologize." Thomas said with a smirk. Thomas and his goons left the courtyard leaving Harry with a bunch of scared new kids.

Harry took them to the infirmary just as a precaution. When he the kids were released Harry headed towards the headmistresses office. When Harry got to the office he started apologizing. "Sorry my Queen there was a squabble in one of the courtyards and -" Harry started to explain when someone finished his statement.

"- you decided to help out the less fortunate." a girl said with a smile.

"You know me to well Coral." Harry said as he placed and arm around her.

Queen Mera coughed getting their attention. "Now that you are here Harry I have some news for the both of you." Mera said calmly. "I believe some friends of yours Harry have been worried about you not returning to school last year. So the Headmaster of your old school has been in touch with me and has asked for a favor." Mera said calmly.

"What was it my queen?" Harry asked curiously.

"It seems that they are restarting a tournament that has been shut down for a long time. I have been asked bring a few of my students to participate, I would you like for you to come with us." Mera said calmly.

Harry thought about it for a few seconds then said, "Only if you will allow it my queen."

"Very well I would like to practice to make sure you are ready." Mera ordered the two students.

"Yes my queen." Harry and Coral said at the same time. Mera motioned for them to leave so she could make preparations.

=== BREAK ===

Conservatory of Sorcery, Poseidonis, Atlantis

October 29, 2012

It was a few days before they would arrive at Hogwarts and Harry was nervous. He was worried what his friends would say when they saw the changes in him. He met up with Coral and head to the Conservatory to meet Queen Mera and the others who were going. When they entered main hall Harry saw Garth and Tula talking to Aqualad.

"I see you are doing better." Aqualad said with a smile.

"I never got the chance to say thank you for helping whenever you were able to." Harry said kindly to Aqualad.

"There is no need for thanks I was only doing the right thing." Aqualad said humbly.

"If it hand not be for you, our king, the Justice League, The Team, and more importantly Coral I don't know what I would have done with my life. So again I thank you." Harry said solemnly.

"You are welcome my friend." Aqualad said solemnly.

"Are coming with us?" Harry asked.

Aqualad shook his head and said, "I have things do with our King or The Team."

"I understand I wish you luck and safe travels." Harry said kindly.

"Is everyone ready?" Queen Mera asked to the people gathered.

"Yes ma'am." everyone shouted at the same time.

"Very let's -" Mera started to say before a boom was heard from behind her. After the boom a tunnel appeared in the hall. Harry, Aqualad, Garth, and a few other students rushed forward to protect their Queen. A few seconds later two female figures appeared out of the tunnel as it closed.

"Hila stop scaring Mera." a female voice said harshly.

"But it is so fun Lily." Hila whined.

"What is going on?" demanded a confused Mera.

"I saved our younger sister from death, oh dear sister of mine." Hila said with a smile.

Mera looked at Lily for a few seconds then said in a low voice, "Lily."

"Hello Mera you are looking well." Lily said kindly to Mera.

"Mom?" Harry asked as he came close the the three women.

"Oh my little Harry." Lily said happily as she grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly.

"I was told you where dead." Harry said sadly.

"I was but somehow Hila saved me." Lily said comforting Harry.

"I thank you for saving our sister Hila but you are still an enemy of my husband." Mera said sadly.

"I know sister but this time I am not here for your husband." Hila said with distain in her voice.

"Then why are you here?" Aquaman asked harshly.

"To watch the man who dared to kill my little sister die slowly and painfully." Hila said with anger and hatred in her voice.

"Lily do you want revenge?" Mera asked Lily curiously.

Lily looked between her son and her sisters and said, "In a little, but right now I want to spend time with my son."

"Can she come with us my Queen?" Harry asked hopefully.

Mera looked at her nephew, her husband, her students, the royal guards, and her sisters. 'We have had trouble with Hila in the past; but she brought Lily back and found Harry, but we don't know what she did to Lily to save her or to find Harry. She is after revenge on a man that did something to her sister, at least this time it isn't my husband.' Lots of other thoughts flowed through her mind until she sighed heavily. "Fine but you will be watched. If you did anything to harm Lily -" Mera started to say angrily.

"I would never harm our little sister." Hila said angrily.

Mera set the destination into a magical portal that only the Headmaster or Heafmistress could use with the permission from the King and Queen. The portal swirled faster and faster until it became a blur that revealed a lake by a school.

=== BREAK ===

Hogwarts  
>October 29, 2012<p>

"Dumbledore where is this last school?" a large woman asked not really caring.

"I believe they will be here - they will be coming from the lake." Dumbledore said with a small hidden smile.

Everyone looked towards the lake looking for another ship. What they saw however was people walking out of the lake. Every student no mater what school they attended knew who these people were; somewhere in ah, some showed respect, some even showed surprise, but only a few dared to show hate.

One was a blond haired boy who angrily said, "How dare you come on land you filthy water breathers. I demand you leave this great school now or my father will hear about this."

None of the Atlanteans paid him and mind.

"Do not ignore me I am Draco Malfoy I demand respect!" Draco shouted angrily.

Again none of the Atlanteans gave Draco any of their attention.

"Do not ignore me!" Draco roared as he pointed his wand at Queen Mera.

Garth and Tula moved to protect their queen. Harry moved to take Draco down. Harry used some water whips to trip Draco, he them grabbed Draco and held him in a choke hold. "How dare you threaten my queen." Harry said angrily.

"It looks like Narcissa never taught you proper manners when dealing with royalty." Lily said in a sad tone.

"There is no one better than a Malfoy; so I did not need to learn that lesson." Draco said with determination.

The adults saw who was talking and all said with shock, "Lily."

Lily smiled and said, "Yup that is me. Might want to close your mouth Severus or flys might fly in."

"We - I thought you had been killed by Voldemort." Severus said as he walked towards Lily.

Lily gave Severus a hug and told him, "I forgive you Severus for what you called me when we were in school."

Severus broke the hug and asked, "How can you forgive me?"

"Because Severus it is the right thing to do." Lily said without a second thought.

"But I have done so -" Severus started to say before Lily stopped him.

"Stop Severus we can always talk about this another time." Lily said happily. Lily looked at Harry and said, "Let him go Harry I believe everyone else is cold and would like to head inside."

Harry got off Draco and head back to towards Queen Mera and knelt down. "I am sorry my Queen." Harry said solemnly.

"Why?" Mera asked surprised that Harry would be apologizing for something.

"I should have been faster to to protect you from the insolent child." Harry said in a low voice.

"Do not worry this time because next time you will be quicker." Mera said as she walked towards Dumbledore. "I Queen Mera, Queen of the seven Seas and the Headmistress of the Conservatory of Sorcery thank you for inviting us to your school." Mera said bowing her head towards Dumbledore said respectfully.

"I Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts welcome you to our castle and hope your stay is acceptable." Dumbledore said bowing lower in a show of respect. With the pleasantries concluded Hogwarts and the rest of the delegates walked into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. Drumstrang students sat with Slytherin House but they all looked like they wanted to sit somewhere else. Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaw with both groups talking happily. The Atlanteans sat with Gryffindor which surprised them.

"I have a question?" Hermione asked as they all sat down.

"I would be surprised if you didn't Mione." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione looked at Harry and almost jumped over the table to give him a hug. "You had us worried Harry what happened we were afraid that someone had gotten you." Hermione asked shedding a tear.

"Well my uncle -" Harry started to say before Lily sat next to him

"Vernon wasn't your uncle and Petunia was not your aunt. Your two true aunts are Queen Mera and Hila." Lily said when she heard someone enter the Great Hall. "Hagrid!" Lily yelled happily. She got up and rushed to hug the half giant.

Hagrid watched as a woman he thought dead ran up to him and hugged him. Hagrid was shocked then eventually angrily asked, "You can't be Lily I saw your body, how are you and how dare you imitate Lily Potter."

"I am hurt Hagrid." Lily said pouting and giving him her famous puppy do eyes.

Hagrid saw those eyes then realized no one could ever copy those puppy dog eyes. Hagrid grabbed her and happily sobbing as he hugged her. "I missed you so much Lily. Then last year when Harry did not return, I was scared something happens to him and that I had failed you again." Hagrid said sadly.

"It's ok Hagrid both me and Harry are fine know. And don't ever think you failed any of us." Lily said tried to pat Hagrid on the back.

Hagrid sob for a few more seconds then came to his senses and walked with Lily to the front of the table. Lily sat next to Hagrid and talked to him trying to easy his sadness by remembering the good times.

"How has Hagrid been?" Harry asked with concern.

"Last year he barely came out his hut, only the Headmaster was able to get him out and that was to eat and teach his classes. His first class was interesting but after the hippogriff, his classes became uninteresting." Hermione said kindly.

"What happened with the hippogriff?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Draco did not listen to Hagrid's instructions and he would have injured his arm, had Dumbledore not been there to remove him from the situation." Hermione said with distain.

"Who is this Draco?" Coral asked quizzically.

"A boy who thinks he is better than everybody." Harry said in a non-caring tone.

"That is because I am better than everyone scar head." Draco said from behind Harry.

"Whatever Draco just go back to your table and daddy won't find out that you upset a Queen." Harry said shooing Draco away.

"I will do what I want scar head, because I am better than everyone here." Draco said trying to get a rise out of Harry.

"Whatever." Harry said not really caring about Draco. "So anything else happen last year?" Harry asked ignoring Draco. No one knew what to say so Harry asked another question, "Who was the Defense teacher last year?"

"A Remus Lupin he was a good teacher he really knew what teaching." Hermione said with a sad smile. Then in a low voice Hermione said, "Someone let it slip that he was a werewolf and the end of the year."

"I don't know what that fool Dumbledore was thinking hiring that rabid animal." Draco again said trying to get a rise out of someone. But when he could not get a rise out of anyone he yelled, "Do not ignore me, I am your better!"

"Mr. Malfoy sit down now or you will lose Slytherin House 200 hundred points and serve three months' worth of detention." a stern woman said angrily.

Draco looked at the woman and huffed then headed back towards seat. As he walked to his table Draco thought, 'I am a Malfoy and no one makes a fool of a Malfoy. I will have my revenge Potty.'

The rest of the feast went off with out to many more problems. When it came time for the students to go to sleep the Atlantean students were lead to a dungeon with a portrait of Atlantis on it. When the students walked through the portrait, which would only open to someone who spoke the Atlantean language; the students smiled and went to their rooms and prepared themselves for the next day's events.

For many the next day took far too long to pass. But when it did the feast was good. The feast had been going on when Dumbledore stood up got everyone's attention. "Well the time has finally come for the names to be drawn for the tournament. If everyone is ready then let us begin." Dumbledore said with theatrics. The candles in the hall dimmed and the fire in the goblet grew brighter. The fire spite out a piece of paper and Dumbledore plucked it out of the air. He opened the paper and read the name, "The Champion of Drumstrang Academy is Victor Krum." The hall erupted with cheers and applause. When the cheering died down another paper was spewed out and again Dumbledore caught it and read the name out, "The Campion of Beauxbatons Academy is Fleur Delacour." Once again the hall erupted with cheer. Once again an paper was spewed out and Dumbledore caught it and read it, "The Champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." This caused a lot of cheering except for house of snakes. For one last time the goblet spewed out one last piece of paper. As Dumbledore caught the paper he had an odd foreboding feeling. "And the Champion of the Conservatory of Magic is - " Dumbledore had to read the name several times before he hesitantly said, "- Harry Potter." To say that Dumbledore was the only one surprised was an understatement. Many people talked amongst themselves in a hushed voice.

"Oh man I was planning to have a calm year." Harry said in a disgruntled tone.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please read and review.


	3. Honor

Typhoon

Harry Potter/Young Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Young Justice

Summary: When a strange pulse is felt by Doctor Fate he wants answers. The Justice League finds the epicenter of the pulse, and they find something they did not expect. What they expected to find was some kind of machine or the building in ruins, however that is not what they found. What they found upset many of them. What had the found was child was he a child being used in an experiment. What kind of experiment was it; and what is the poor kid's name? Well you're going to have to read to find out.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over some form of communication.

"{Hi}" someone is talking psychically.

"(Hi)" someone is talking in another language.

Episode 3: Honor

Harry got up and walked towards the front of the hall. "Go into the next room Harry." Dumbledore said in a low tone.

Harry walked into the next room and waited with the other champions. "So Cedric how was last year?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not bad it was fairly calm." Cedric said happily.

"That's good to hear." Harry responded in kind.

Dumbledore and the other Judges walked in. "I demand you send these water breathers off of Hogwarts land." A blond man said angrily.

"I am sorry Lucius I cannot. Besides both the ICW and the Ministry have treaties and trade agreements with the Atlantans." Dumbledore said trying to calm things down.

"I don't care send them away now!" Lucius shouted like an angry child.

"No." Dumbledore said flatly.

"But I demand them gone." Lucius said angrily.

"I said no." Dumbledore said flatly.

"But I - I -" Lucius started to say.

"Look Lucius I don't care what you say; I am not sending them away they have every right to be here." Dumbledore said sternly. Lucius wanted to argue some more but something told him that this was a lost battle. After Lucius had left in a huff Dumbledore explained what the tournament rules were and wished them luck.

=== BREAK ===

It had been a few day since the champions had been chosen as a champion. Harry was nervous but he decided to do a few thing to try and easy it. He swim in the lake to learn more about it, to calm himself, and to practice with his magic. Harry had just gotten out of the lake when a flash went off. "Please don't do that Colin." Harry said a little annoyed.

"Sorry Harry." Colin said sheepishly.

"What do you need Colin?" Harry asked a little annoyed.

Colin was silent for a few seconds before he said, "The Judges need you for the wand weighing ceremony."

Harry sighed and started walking towards the castle. He walked around for a minute or so until he found the room they were going to weigh the wands. "Ah Mr. Potter now that you have arrived we can begin." Dumbledore said cheerfully as he motioned for him to stand in front of Queen Mera. The wand weighing ceremony went off without a hitch until it came time for Harry. "Mr. Potter, please present your wand." Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Uhm I don't have a wand." Harry said hesitantly.

"What happened to the wand you got before you started Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked in a worried tone.

Harry scratched his head then said, "Vernon Dursley destroyed it. Besides I don't need a wand to do magic."

"Everyone needs a wand." A female voice chuckled from behind the champions.

"Well I and my kind don't." Harry said in a stern tone. To prove this Harry pulled some kind of device off of his belt. He pointed the device at some water that Olivander had summoned and channeled his magic through his tattoos and into the device. The water flowed towards turning it into different objects. One of the objects Harry created was a whip, he flung the water hip at the woman's papers. "Now I can do a couple of things at this moment. I can either lift the whip leaving the paper dry, or I could let the water loose and destroy your notes." Harry explained as his tattoos stopped glowing. The water was released causing the woman's notes to get destroyed. Harry walked over to the woman whispered something into her ear, "If you every write or come near me, my family, my friends, or any of my people again; it won't be pretty."

"Is that a threat?" The woman asked with fake bravado.

"Of course not, it's just a helpful suggestion." Harry said in a cold tone. Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Do you mind if I go need to speak with my Queen?"

Dumbledore looked at the other judges who gave him the go ahead. Harry and Queen Mera walked out of the wand weighing room. "What is wrong nephew?" Mera asked with concern.

"I do not know my queen; ever since we returned here I have felt agitated and ready to fight someone." Harry explained a little scared.

"Do not worry nephew I will have a friend check on you when he can." Mera said in a comforting tone.

"Thank you my queen." Harry said with respectful bow. The two continued to walk for a few minutes until they met with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione said in a stern tone.

"Yes?" Harry asked in a startled tone.

"Where have been all morning?" Hermione asked sternly.

"I was out by the lake." Harry said catching his breath.

"Why were you out by the lake?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Swimming and training; well mostly swimming." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

Hermione hugged Harry and said, "Don't ever make me worry like that again."

"I would do what she says mate." Ron said with a smile.

"I know she just as bad as my girlfriend." Harry said flatly. Hermione and Ron just stared at him in shock. Harry looked at them and said, "What?"

"You have a girlfriend." Hermione asked with a bit surprised.

"Yeah we met at the Conservatory of Sorcery." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked in a demanding tone.

"Coral, you know the girl who sat with us the day we came to the school." Harry explained when they both gave him a blank look. Hermione and Ron thought about it for a second when they put a name to a face. "She is very nice person to know and be around." Harry said with a smile.

Unknown to the three people a blond haired boy and his gang were watching them to find a weakness. 'So that is scar heads weakness.' Draco thought with a evil smirk.

'What is wrong with you Draco first going after the Queen of the seven seas which was very stupid; now you want to attack one of them. Your dad won't be able to save you this time and neither will anyone who is smart.' One of the other gang members thought.

=== BREAK ===

It had been a week since the wand eating ceremony at Harry had not seen Coral anywhere and he was starting to get worried. He was sitting and eating when Draco and his gang walked in something was odd most of them hand these weird sick smiles except a few of them. Draco shouted something causing some of his gang to laugh. Coral stumbled in and fell to the ground.

"Coral!" Harry yelled as he ran to her.

"What's wrong potty did your filthy fishy friend get hurt?" Draco asked in a childish voice.

"Coral who did this to you?" Harry asked with concern. Coral pointed at Draco. Harry glared daggers at Draco. "Draco Malfoy I challenge you to a duel of honor!" Harry shouted loudly. Many of the older students gasped.

"I accept and when I win you and your filth are never allowed back on Hogwarts grounds ever again." Draco said with a smile.

"Draco are you stupid!" Snape shouted as he rushed over to Draco.

"Of course not." Draco said sounding surprised that Snape was angry with him.

"You do realize that Mr. Potter now has every right to kill you and no one not your father or the Minister of Magic could save you. In fact he wouldn't even be sent to jail for killing you." Snape explained to Draco, who started to realize he had screwed up badly.

"Two days front lawn with Flitwick as referee." Harry said calmly. He then picked up Coral and walked out of the castle. Few were brave enough to fallow Harry out. Most were Atlantans who would help calm Harry and heal Coral. When they reached the lake everyone walked in and began to relax a little.

"My son you understand that by doing this he might try to kill you." Lily said as she swam beside her son.

"I know mom but I have to for Coral." Harry said as he swam carrying the girl he cared about. "Draco must realize that his words and actions have consequences." Harry said angrily.

"Just do not underestimate him Harry." Lily said warning her son.

"I will not mother." Harry said with determination.

=== BREAK ===

Harry stood on a platform waiting for Draco to show up. When Draco showed up he was only flanked by his mother and godfather; he also looked incredibly depressed.

"Let us get this over with." Draco said in a low tone.

"Professor Flitwick I believe Draco is in no condition to duel in this battle of honor." Harry said loudly and with a hint of concern.

"Why do you say the Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked a little curious.

"Do you not see that he has loss what he once had. There is no honor in battling him as he is." Harry said loudly. "I will forgive of his transgression if he apologize to Coral." Harry said surprising quite a few people.

Draco looked at his father who just turned his head away. Draco glared at his father. 'You threw me away for one mistake that I made. Because you taught me I was better than everyone.' Draco thought angrily. Draco looked towards Harry and said, "I apologize for my actions and from this day forward I give up the name Malfoy, so mote it be." A green aura pulsed out from causing a few people to gasp.

"Then I have some advice for you." Harry said calmly.

"What is it?" Draco asked flatly.

"There are different types of magic in the world learn, go one. Who knows you may excel in form of magic that has been lost for eons." Harry said in a calm tone.

Draco just stood there and thought about what Harry had said. "Thank you for sparing my son." Narcissa said in a happy tone.

"Do not worry about it ma'am; I believe that he has learned some lessons that someone didn't teach him or someone gave him incorrect information." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

"I will agree that I allowed his father to teach him the wrong lessons, but you have my word that from now one he will be learning from a Black what it means to have respect." Narcissa said as she glared at her soon to be ex-husband. Said man felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He would later learn the hard way never mess with a member of the Black Family.

=== BREAK ===

The days passed quickly and before anyone knew it the day of the first of the first task had arrived. And Harry waited with the other competitors to find out what dragon they would be fighting. The only reason Harry knew was because he had overheard his mom and aunts talking about fairly angrily. He also heard that the other two school leaders had probably already told their own champion. So Harry thought it would be best to share with Cedric what he had overheard. Cedric gave him a hesitant thanks before he left.

"Is everyone ready?" A man asked a bit to chipper. Each of the contestants glared at the man for being too chipper. The man brought out a bag and said, "In side the bag are four figurines of your challenge for this contest."

Each of the contestants reached into the bag and pulled out a small figurine. When pulled his out a small gasp escaped everyone who was gathered. Harry looked at the figurine a wondered what the big deal was about his. "Be careful with yours Harry." Cedric said in a friendly tone.

"You too Cedric." Harry said in a calm tone. He along with the other contestants would wait for the announcer to call them when it was their time.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to write this chapter. I had some family issues to deal with; I thank you all for your patience. As I always please read and review.


End file.
